My Story and The Dry Well
by zea vaclav
Summary: Dulu aku sering menghabiskan waktuku dengan memandangi sebuah sumur yang sudah kering di belakang rumah, tapi sejak dua tahun yang lalu aku tidak pernah lagi bisa mellihat sumur itu. Aku sekarang tinggal bersama teman-temanku di sebuah tempat yang aneh / Kalian mau mendengarkan ceritaku? / cerita pendek pelampiasan strees dari author, warning inside..


**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Story and The Dry Well © Zea Vaclav**

**.::.**

**Summary :**

**Dulu aku sering menghabiskan waktuku dengan memandangi sebuah sumur yang sudah kering di belakang rumah, tapi sejak dua tahun yang lalu aku tidak pernah lagi bisa mellihat sumur itu. Aku sekarang tinggal bersama teman-temanku di sebuah tempat yang aneh / Kalian mau mendengarkan ceritaku?**

**.::.**

**Warning :**

**AU, OOC, typo(s), chara death, terinspirasi dari test psikopat, **cerita pendek pelampiasan stress dari author*?***  
**

**.::.**

**Selamat membaca ! ^_^**

**.::.**

Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Dulu aku tinggal bersama ibuku, Uzumaki Kushina. Aku sangat menyayanginya, dan aku percaya bahwa ibu juga menyayangiku. Aku tidak benar-benar tahu siapa ayahku, ibu bilang dia pergi ketika aku masih bayi.

Dulu aku sering menghabiskan waktuku dengan memandangi sebuah sumur yang sudah kering di belakang rumah, tapi sejak dua tahun yang lalu aku tidak pernah lagi bisa mellihat sumur itu. Aku sekarang tinggal bersama teman-temanku di sebuah tempat yang aneh.

Aku ingin bercerita tentang hidupku hingga sampai disini. Kalian mau mendengarkannya? Aku butuh teman bicara. Teman-temanku disini sedang sibuk berbicara dengan benda-benda kesayangan mereka.

**.**

**.**

Baiklah, terimakasih sudah mau mendengarkan.

* * *

Dulu aku mempunyai seorang adik yang manis bernama Uzumaki Sakura. Ia selalu mengajakku bermain karena teman-temannya tidak ada yang mau bermain dengannya. Ia sangat cengeng.

Pada suatu hari ketika berumur enam tahun, aku marah kepadanya karena ia terus menggangguku.

Dia menangis, suara tangisannya melengking dan sangat mengganggu. Aku memukulnya dengan tangan agar ia berhenti menangis. Namun tangisannya semakin keras. Aku mengambil sebuah batu yang lumayan besar dan memukulkan ke kepalanya berkali-kali. Aku berhasil membuatnya berhenti menangis. Sakura sama sekali tidak bergerak, ia tergeletak di tengah genangan cairan berwarna merah yang keluar dari kepalanya.

Aku berjongkok di depan sakura dan memandangnya.

"Kau sangat kotor," ucapku sambil menyentuh pipi sakura yang terkena cairan berwarna merah.

Aku menyeret tubuh sakura menuju sumur di belakang rumah lalu melemparkannya ke dalam sumur.

"Mandi yang bersih ya, aku akan bermain denganmu besok."

Sumur itu sudah kering, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mengucapkan hal itu.

Setelah cukup lama aku memandangi adikku, aku berjalan meninggalkan sumur itu.

Aku tidak memerdulikan bekas cairan berwarna merah yang aku tinggalkan. Aku berjalan memasuki kamarku dan tertidur disana.

Keesokan harinya aku mengunjungi Sakura.

Aku memerhatikan jalan menuju sumur itu. Tidak ada bekas cairan merah. Mungkin sudah dibersihkan oleh ibu.

Aku menengok kedalam sumur dan tidak menemukan Sakura disana.

Padahal aku ingin bermain dengannya...

**.**

Ketika aku berumur dua belas tahun, aku mempunyai teman baik yang bernama Rock Lee. Dia menyukai olah raga. Suatu hari aku mengajaknya berkunjung ke rumahku. Kami berdebat mengenai hal sepele. Dia membuatku marah. Aku mengajaknya ke belakang rumah dan ku penggal kepalanya dengan parang. Aku melempar tubuhnya ke dalam sumur lalu melemparkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan sangat kehilanganmu lee.." ucapku dengan nada sedih.

"...tapi tenang saja, aku akan melihatmu besok." ucapku dengan tersenyum.

Aku meninggalkan sumur itu dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Keesokan harinya aku menghampiri sumur itu dan menengok ke dalam. Aku mencari sosok sahabatku lee, tapi tidak menemukannya. Aku memandang heran dan kecewa.

**.**

Ketika aku berumur 17 tahun, aku mempunyai pacar yang cantik bernama Karin. Ia sangat manja.

Suatu ketika ia datang ke rumah dan memberitahuku bahwa dia hamil. Aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang ayah dan Karin marah kepadaku.

Aku tidak suka dimarahi, jadi kutusuk saja perutnya berkali-kali hingga tanganku berwarna merah.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau menjadi seorang ayah!" ucapku didepan tubuh Karin yang sudah tidak bergerak.

Aku melemparkan mayatnya kedalam sumur.

Keesokan harinya ketika aku melihat ke dalam sumur, mayatnya menghilang !

Aku bingung, namun aku tidak mau ambil pusing dengan hal itu.

.

Ceritaku belum selesei..

Ketika aku berumur dua puluh lima tahun, aku bekerja pada sebuah kantor dan boss ku sangat kasar. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, jadi ku undang dia kerumah dan kubunuh, lalu melempar mayatnya ke dalam sumur.

Keesokan harinya, mayatnya menghilang!

Hal itu membuatku mengernyit heran. Tapi sama seperti sebelumnya, aku tidak mau ambil pusing.

.

Hei, jangan pergi!

Ini ceritaku yang terakhir.

Ketika aku berumur tiga puluh empat tahun, ibuku sakit dan berbaring di tempat tidur sepanjang waktu. Aku tidak mau mengurusnya, dia sangat merepotkan. Jadi kubunuh Ibuku dan melempar mayatnya ke dalam sumur.

Keesokan harinya ketika aku melihat ke dalam sumur, mayatnya masih berada disana. Aku selalu memeriksa ke dalam sumur itu setiap hari tetapi mayat ibuku tidak pernah menghilang hingga akhirnya banyak orang yang bertamu ke rumahku dan membawaku kesebuah tempat yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang selalu serius dan jarang tersenyum. Aku di tempatkan disebuah ruangan yang dingin sendirian.

Aku tidak menyukai tempat itu, namun setelah beberapa lama aku dipindahkan lagi ketempat ini.

Disini lebih baik, aku tidak akan kesepian lagi meskipun teman-temanku sibuk sendiri.

Terimakasih telah mendengarkan ceritaku..

.

.

END


End file.
